


March 20, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell's eyes widened as soon as a creature used its claws to slice the stuffed animal he just bought for his daughter in half.





	March 20, 2002

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell's eyes widened as soon as a creature used its claws to slice the stuffed animal he just bought for his daughter in half before he became the latter's final view.

THE END


End file.
